


Thicker with blood

by lawismyname



Series: By blood and love [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Eren is like 11 or 12, I is trash. Sorry, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Eren Yeager, Pedophilia, Shota Eren Yeager, Underage Sex, and Levi is 23, heat - Freeform, riren - Freeform, they're brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawismyname/pseuds/lawismyname
Summary: Having to return home from work, Levi did not expect to witness his little brother's first heat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, yay I'm straying from my other fics, I hope you forgive me.  
> I have written this a long time ago but left it for my other fics, and finding it again in my drafts I decided to finish it. Tada!! Also I modified some facts about heat cycles, just for the sake of Eren not getting pregers at a very young age. Hehe XD  
> Please be guided by the tags, this story contains pedophilia and incest, so if you don't like it please read another story.

Eren scrambled through the bathroom door as he headed immediately to the medicine cabinet over the sink. His short hands flailed hopelessly to the handle, letting out an angry shrill when it was too high for him to reach out.

The young child curled into himself, arms pressing to his tummy as another wave of pain clawed his lithe body. His breathing had changed drastically over a short span of time as he panted for air. It was hard to breathe when his heart was pounding forcefully against his ribs, expelling the so needed oxygen out of his lungs. His little legs trembled, knees bending closer to the floor as his strength was slowly being drained. It was wet. There was something slick and warm dripping down to his thighs.

He was merely playing outside the backyard of their home, when suddenly an overwhelming heat washed over his skin, and a painful ache settled in his tummy. He ran into the house and straight to the bathroom in hopes that there might be some of that syrup that his brother used to give him when he was sick.

Tears born from pain and frustration flooded down plump cheeks and they reddened due to his body temperature that was beginning to elevate almost akin to a fever. He sunk to the floor, knees finally giving up on carrying his weight. An unfamiliar scent invaded his nose. It was like candy, sweet and with the hint of oranges. Confusion blurred his rational thinking. There was a primal need rising from inside of him as he searched for relief for this agonizing heat that was consuming his body.

He needed something, he needed to do... do what?

Breathing in pants, he laid himself to the bathroom floor, sighing in comfort when the cold tiles somehow eased the heat streaming though his blood as it seeped into his skin. His voice croaked, calling in an inaudible whisper his big brother's name.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

"Eren, I'm home!" Levi announced, his smooth baritone voice ringing loudly and clearly into the house. He hung his coat away, placing his shoes on the nearby rack. A frown marred his apathetic features at the lack of response from his little brother. Every time he comes home from work, Eren would always greet him back, running with enthusiasm across the room and clothes most likely to be drenched in sweat. A brilliant smile would be plastered on his pretty lips as he give Levi his daily dose of hugs and mouthful kisses, which in truth the older man anticipated and dearly loved.

Eren had always been sweet and thoughtful, always asking his days and tried his very best in cleaning. Not to mention, he was the only person who seemed to tolerate his blunt and rude attitude. Most children would be whining and crying their eyes out when ordered to do household chores but Eren enjoyed his tasks with him, mentioning once that he loved cleaning since those were the times they share and bond together and Levi's poor heart clenched at the innocently sincere confession.

His lovely and beautiful Eren. The little brunet would haunt his thoughts relentlessly. The images that rolled into his mind were nonetheless the opposite of platonic. He was in the wrong but heaven knew he tried so hard to stop his feelings from turning into something romantic. But living in the same house and interacting with Eren with all the days that passed, Levi's thriving defenses broke down.

He wanted to be with him always. To be the one to protect him and shower him love and security that an alpha should posses. He truly hoped that Eren would be an omega when he finally present his status. Despite his raucous nature and exuberance, Eren had essentially frail body and effeminate features. Not to mention the eagerness he possessed whenever he was obeying Levi's orders were qualities of an omega and such behavior only encouraged his wishes.

He should be at home an hour ago. Levi noted as he ambled around the rooms upstairs, looking for the brunet, but as he looked over the youngster's room, it was empty.

Dread and anxiety crept up on his chest, heart gaining pace as he searched for his brother. Worry painted his expression, and called Eren's name but once again, he received no reply. He went downstairs, hurriedly heading to the bathroom, seeing the door to be open. The scent that permeated the air was heavy and he exhaled sharply, almost as if he was punched in the stomach.

He stood there, stunned as a jolt of electricity streamed through his nerves, sending a catalytic reaction to his primal instincts and elevating the sensitivity of his senses. It was sweet like cinnamon and there's also a hint of orange. It was absolutely heavenly, inducing his mind to a carnal daze. He only came to a realization that it was his younger brother that was on the floor, sobbing as his little frame shook from the intensity of his heat.

He was too young, barely a teen and hasn't even reached the peak of his pre-adolescence age and yet he was lovely, scintillating than anything else in the world. Never had he felt such compulsion to breed, to claim and mate. He should leave, but how can he put this beautiful imagery to waste.

Intense green eyes turned to him, glistening with tears that only seem to amplify their jewel like luster. The reddish cheeks were enticing and the quivering lips evocative with sounds that Levi never thought Eren was capable of.

"Big brother it hurts." Eren whimpered weakly, form shaking with just the small effort of talking.

Levi's body moved automatically, responding to the beckoning call of the omega and slipped an arm under the knees and rounded his the other over Eren's shoulder as he pressed him closer to his chest.

With such close proximity, he was engulfed with the arousing effusion of Eren's pheromones, and almost comically, he let out another sharp breath. His lips pressed light kisses on top of the chocolate mop of hair and in turn he earned himself a needy whine from the omega. A growl rumbled through his chest, his alpha clawing through his control upon hearing the plea of the omega, he wanted- _no he needed_ to claim Eren, but not here. He wanted Eren on his bed, to make his omega comfortable and well taken care of.

Gathering his will and thoughts together, he forced himself to move and carry the brunet to his room. Every step was painful and every second was filled with thoughts and impulses that would deem the omega as his.

Indeed, he wanted Eren as his. Now that he had finally presented his status Levi was all the more glad with the results. Though it was uncommon, union within family members were not looked down by their society, having so little numbers of omega population, an alpha can claim an omega of his blood to be his mated and also to keep the bloodline pure. His father did the same with their mother, who was his first cousin.

Alpha and omega: the perfect pair. And as he thought of it, indeed Eren and he fit together accordingly. He would claim Eren, taint his being with his seed and knot him. But somehow Levi was letdown with the fact that he couldn't breed Eren with his pups. Not yet. Since first heat cycles acts as a catalyst for development, inducing the omega to undergo bodily changes, especially with their reproductive function. That's why their hormones elevate dramatically and induce pheromones with its purpose to initiate bonding for a compatible mate. Besides that, Eren's womb was not yet ready to carry a child. Either way, Levi doesn't allow that to disappoint himself. In the future, if Eren would be ready to have children with him, he would happily make it a reality.

He carefully placed the omega on his bed, easing the grip on his clothes as the tiny fingers clung to him tightly. Eren squirmed on his sheets, rubbing his scent and sniffing the sheets that were tainted with the alpha's scent.

A surge of heat flowed southwards as he watched the brunet inhale the faint amount of scent left on the sheets, unknowingly giving Levi an eyeful of his bottom as he wiggled and ground his hips against the bed to achieve some pressure on his hard arousal.

Levi loomed over Eren, hands steady on both sides of the brunet's head, knees positioned beside the sprawled legs of his younger brother.

"Eren." He called, voice dark and low with desire as he leaned down and nuzzled on the soft locks of hair to drown himself to that addicting scent. The omega let out a mewl, turning to him upon receiving attention from the alpha.

"Le-Levi," was the weak call of his name and he brought his grey eyes to stare down at viridian orbs gleaming with expectation. Not wanting to disappoint, he closed the distance in between them, kissing the rosy lips with slow and languid movement of lips. He swiped his tongue along the bottom and was granted the permission to taste the warm cavern of that tantalizing mouth that continued to moan and whimper with each thrust of his appendage.

Short but slender hands slid up his neck and he was pulled closer to the writhing figure of his brother. Eren, clumsy with his inexperience, tried to keep up with him, but nevertheless the enthusiasm made up for the lack of skill.

Balancing himself on one hand, he burrowed his arm under Eren's back, and with a clean swift movement he pulled Eren up to his lap so the brunet can straddle him. He seated himself on the mattress, eliciting a surprised yelp that soon faded to a moan as the omega admired his strength.

He moved away from their kiss, ignoring the disappointed whine as he bowed his head and licked the glimmering drop sweat on the indentation of the brunet's jugular. A sharp tug rang through his head, and he pulled his lips back and dug his teeth over the curve of the tanned shoulder. A burst of iron and salt invaded his sense of taste and a high pitched cry left Eren's lips. Levi purred in apology, licking the wound that signified his mark over the omega.

He disrobed Eren out of his clothes in a frantic haste, the compulsion of wanting to see everything of his omega fueling his actions as the dark blue shirt and brown shorts were thrown to the floor. Once stark naked, he stared hungrily at the exposed body with pale hands ravenously marking every inch of skin with his scent all the while embedding the depths and curves, the texture and shape to memory. 

His thumbs stopped over the upper torso and he began rubbed the perking rose buds. A mewl echoed in his ears, and Eren jolted as he pinched and rolled them under the pads of his thumbs.

"Big-ahh-b-brother! M-more!" His omega pleaded piteously and Levi indulged his mate's wishes and swallowed a bud into his mouth, tongue teasing and teeth grazing the nipple. Eren moaned loudly, his frame quivering in pleasure and he arched his back, pushing his chest against that warm mouth for more. 

Levi chuckled darkly, amused and delighted to have Eren turn to a shivering mess under his ministrations. He wanted to please the other, make him forget about the world and make Eren only think of him, his touch and kisses, his love. Levi needed to make Eren his as he had always been Eren's.

Switching to the next nipple, his hands lowered to the curve of Eren's bottom. He squeezed the two cheeks tightly, kneading the soft round buttocks, the tips of his fingers brushing over the wetness of the crease.

A growl vibrated in his throat, his nails digging into the flesh as he declared the words ' _mine'_ over and over again.  It was his, all of Eren, and he will embark these marks on his flesh to show everyone that he belonged to him. That he was mated to Levi.

He spread them apart, his forefinger nudging the wet puckered hole of his little brother. He felt the muscle twitch against his finger and not a second later, he dipped it inside the hot cavern, groaning at the tightness and wetness as his own cock jerked against his pants. He rubbed the walls gently, slowly to cause no discomfort to the omega. His finger were slicked up with the copious amount of lube that drenched his omega's hole. He searched the hot walls for Eren's prostate, moving his finger tentatively. Once he was able to find it, he deliberately stimulated the bundle of nerves, making Eren jolt and scream as his little cock spurted its cum. 

Levi couldn't help but find him breathtaking. His messy chocolate locks clung to his temples as they were soaked with sweat. The bow-shaped lips were agape as he panted for air, and those brilliant eyes were now clouded with lust and want, its ends brimming with glittering tears that threatened to spill over.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful baby boy, so wonderful." Levi crooned against his ear, inhaling a plentiful of that saccharine smell. He added another finger in, wiggling it carefully as he littered kisses and sucked on the flesh to decorate it with red splotches and teeth marks. Feeling a tug on his clothes, he glanced at Eren, barely missing the faint murmur passing through his lips.

"Big brother I want to see you too. Please take them off." Eren blushed, he was expecting that his brother would do as he was asked, but Levi did nothing. Not hearing a reply, he whined and the man instead offered him a suggestion. 

"What if you take them off doll? I still have my fingers in your tight little hole to prim you for my cock. I don't want you to get hurt as I enter you inside. Can you do it for me?" Deciding that Levi had a point, Eren nodded weakly and unbuttoned the crumpled white shirt clumsily, breath hitching as he pushed his palms against the hard muscles of his brother's torso.

Levi smiled proudly upon hearing the satisfied moan that left Eren's mouth. The small hands clawed his chest, marking them with nails and overlaying them with scent. Levi's heart swelled and his cock throbbed prominently when his omega praised his body, his hand pressing on his groin.

"Big, so hard too. Big brother's cock is huge." Eren appraised, petting the organ through the layers of cloth. Levi immersed himself at his brother's touches while his hand continued automatically in preparing Eren.

Hands shaking in excitement undid his belt and unzipped his pants. Levi growled lowly as a hand reached down and pulled out his hard cock out of its restraints. Eren stroked it slowly with both hands. The tip of his length was already dripping with precum with just the simplest touches and he wondered if he could last long enough to be buried inside the tantalizing cavern of his omega's hole.

After the addition of his fourth finger, he deemed him ready and kissed Eren on the lips. He guided the omega down on his length, the tip rubbing against the wet hole and Levi groaned as he breached the first inches in, swallowing Eren's whines and cries with a ravishing mouth. Placing Eren's hands over his shoulders, he lowered him until the coarse hair of his groin tickled the sensitive cheeks.

He let Eren adjust for his size as he peppered butterfly kisses on the omega's neck, whispering sweet nothings and praises about how good he was, of how well he took his cock, that he was so tight and so warm and wet and so perfect.

Feeling Eren shift his hips with impatience, he took it as a signal to move and started a steady pace, carefully observing for any signs of pain of discomfort. Seeing none, he allowed his speed to increase gradually, pulling Eren in time with his thrusts.

It was remarkable how Eren stretched around him yet he was tight and sucking him so greedily like he belonged inside that intoxicating cavern. As if Eren's hole was made for him. Indeed those thoughts made him elated, drunk in a haze as he pistoled his hips faster.

Drawing the omega up until the head of his cock, he slammed Eren down to his lap, hitting that bundle of nerves with a strong force. The omega screamed and Levi continued his onslaught, drilling himself deeper and harder that his balls smacked loudly against that lovely ass, his knot swelling at the base and Eren's eyes were rolling up in their sockets. He drove himself repeatedly until Eren stilled with a broken cry of his name and he drove himself as deep as he can, releasing his seed violently, tainting the walls white with Eren's name on his lips. The omega clenched tighter around his cock, milking him all of his cum as his knot locked them together as one.

Heaving handfuls of air, he embraced his younger brother fiercely. Levi felt Eren nuzzling on his neck before placing a kiss on his lower jaw. The alpha huffed in amusement, finding his omega absolutely adorable. A wet stripe laved his left shoulder, and Levi, realizing what Eren was intending to do, tilted his head to provide him a wide access to his neck. The omega sniffed and kissed the patch of skin before he opened his warm mouth and bit into the skin. Electricity coursed over his form, his heart beating erratically with the current. The mark was now established, the bond weaved between the two was stronger, thicker with the blood they share.

"Big brother is mine now, right?" Eren asked, eyes glowing with a spark of determination and admiration. Levi gave him a genuine smile and kissed his brother passionately, drawing a faint purr from the other.

"Yes, and you are mine." He declared with finality. Eren grinned widely, squealing in delight and triumph and attacked Levi with kisses.

"I love you big brother". He confessed, grinding his hips as a familiar heat was starting to engulf his body once again. Levi took notice of it and laid Eren on the bed, gyrating his hips as he whispered his affections to his omega.

"I love you too Eren. Always."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm lame at writing but I really enjoy it as my hobby.  
> I hope I didn't disappoint you perverts.  
> Also I'm thinking of writing some power bottom, omega Eren fics.. What do you guys think??  
> 


End file.
